Heretofore, known air bag testing apparati have been deficient in coordinating the required volume and flow characteristics of gas to an inflator to develop the forces that are generated on the air bag and the air bag door during a live deployment.
A quick opening valve, manufactured by BS & B Safety Systems, Tulsa, Okla., is known. The valve includes in inlet end, an outlet end, an intermediate port, and two rupture disks in series on opposite sides of the port. When pressure between the disks is reduced, the first disk will rupture, followed immediately by the second disk.